BIFF! POW! HOLY COW! (Storyline)
'BIFF! POW! HOLY COW!' is the seventh storyline. The Player is on the search for Automic Batteries, but ends up on a completely different quest. PLOT The Player arrives at Plausible Machinery, but is informed that Biffman has bought all of them. The Player recalls seeing an ad about Deep Gulp, a man who knew Biffman and where he keeps his stash. The Player calls Deep Gulp and arranges a meeting. When The Player arrives, Deep Gulp asks if he was followed and The Player says probably. Suddenly, the two are ambushed by The Jester and his Henchmen. The Jester greets The Player enthusiastically and proceeds to kill Deep Gulp. The Player tells The Jester he needs Deep Gulp alive but The Jester says it was an accident, blames and kills one of his Henchmen and escapes, leaving The Player to defeat his Henchmen. The Player decides to head to the Police Station and trail Biffman from there. The Player arrives at the Police Station and trails Biffman. The Player knows that he could just walk and to stop himself from falling asleep, must buy several cups of Coffee to stay awake. After a while of trailing, Biffman enters Biff Manor and The Player figures out that Biffman is Philanthropist Biff West. The Player enters Biff Manor and must investigate the home for clues. The Player must: * Obtain the 'Locksmith Tool Kit' and change the front door's locks. * Find the deed to Biff Manor and using a Pen from PEN15, change the deed so that The Player owns Biff Manor. Once that is done, The Player finds a key to the Study and enters it. Once inside the study, The Player lifts a Bust to reveal a secret entrance to the Biff Hole. The Player locates the Atomic Batteries and completes the mission. After obtaining the Atomic Battery, The Player hears a call. The Player decides to offset the criminal footprint in Theftropolis... and take out the competition. He equips a Biff Man suit, hops inside the Immobile and uses the Super Computer to locate the nearest criminal at large, which happens to be The Jester. The Player heads to the Deathtrap Factory and must defeat several Henchmen who burst through windows. After dispatching them, The Player enters the Factory and defeats several more Henchmen before being knocked out by The Jester. When The Player reawakens, he discovers he is danging precariously above a tub of alligators. The Jester has to conveniently leave and leaves The Player to the fate of the alligators. After The Jester leaves, The Player notices a Henchmen Disposal Unit and theorizes that if he feeds the Henchmen to the alligators, they'll be too full to eat him. The Player swings and hits the button, feeding the alligators. Eventually The Player is able to escape his trap. After exiting the factory, The Player gives up the mantle of Biff Man, deciding the risks isn't worth the good deed. Immediately afterwards The Player receives a call from The Jester, telling him he has a job for The Player. The Jester needs to pick up a shipment to refill his Henchmen Disposal Unit, but isn't able to due to the traffic and asks The Player to blow up some vehicles to lighten the traffic. The Player blows up 15 Vehicles and afterwards The Jester thanks The Player and wires $4579 to The Player's account. The mission ends. STAGES # This? A trap? Couldn't be! # Holy Secret Identification! # Biff Quest # Super Criminal Vigilante # Kidnap TIme, Deathtrap Channel # Dynamite Road VIDEO WALKTHROUGH NOTES * The Deathtrap Factory and Lolmobile become available after completing this Storyline * The Jester isn't seen or reference again after this mission * The 'BiffSuit' becomes available at Power-Up Dealers after completing this Storyline TRIVIA * The entire Storyline is based off the Batman TV Series * Biff West is a reference to Adam West, who portrayed Batman in the show * Biffman is a reference to Batman * The Jester is a reference to The Joker